The term “pre-fabricated curved profile architectural element” encompasses: ceiling coves, wall coves, curved bulkheads, curved walls and various curved wall components. U.S. Pat. No. 6,446,399 (Lecours 2002) is an example of one technique used to pre-fabricate curved profile architectural elements.
Another technique known in the art is to bend two or more thin layers and build one layer on top of another until a desired curvature and thickness is obtained. A problem with such a layering technique is that it is impossible to form a square edge, as one layer invariably protrudes past the other layer. This leaves the architectural element with an edge having an unfinished appearance, necessitating further finishing steps on site by the end user. Bending a single layer of drywall with a laminated backer presents the problem of how to re-finish the edges to produce a finished product.